More Than A Sister
by Alice'sGirl
Summary: Bella and Rosalie oneshot, because there aren't enough out there ; still original couples, just a little lust between two girls. Lemon - if you don't like it, don't read it: if you do, review!


**A/N: Rosalie/Bella Lemon b/c there aren't enough of them out there :) don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, let me know what you think.

* * *

  
**

It was a quiet day in the Cullen household today. Esme and Carlisle were spending the week on Isle Esme, Nessie was with Jacob in La Push for the day, and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were out hunting. That left me alone in the house with Rosalie. Not that she was going to talk to me at all today. Her hostility towards me had completely disappeared once I was a vampire, but she still remained very distant from me all the time. I sighed quietly as I listened to the sounds of the surrounding forest from my room. I couldn't figure out why she was so distant, and it bothered me. I wanted to be closer to her, but it was as if she had built a wall between us.

I sat quietly on the bed that Edward and I had in our room. I tried to come up with something interesting to do to keep myself entertained for the day, but my mind kept wandering back to my rocky relationship with Rosalie. I frowned wondering why we couldn't have a better relationship. It was then that I decided I wanted to make things right between us. I didn't know what I had done to make her so distant, but I planned to find out and fix it. I listened to the rest of the house to see if I could hear where she was. I heard her watching a movie downstairs.

I walked slowly down the stairs and found Rosalie sitting in an armchair in front of the TV watching her movie. I walked into the room and stood in front of the couch. I bit my lip nervously and stood, watching the movie. If my heart was still beating, I was sure it would have been racing out of control. After a few moments of silence, I gathered up the nerve to say something.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly.

The gorgeous vampire turned her head towards me without uttering a word.

"I... I..." Suddenly I forgot how to speak. I shut my mouth, wondering why she had this effect on me.

Rosalie stood up and turned towards me, her face just inches from mine. "Yes, Bella?" I felt lightheaded as her sweet breath flooded over my face.

It took me a moment to clear my head before I could respond, "Rosalie, I was just wondering why you're always so distant from me. I want to be more of a sister to you." My nervous voice was almost a whisper.

She leaned a little closer to me and I nervously took a step back.

Rosalie smiled sweetly, "Well Bella, I don't want to be like a sister to you."

I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. She must have noticed because she laughed her musical laugh and I saw a mischievous glint in her eye. Rosalie reached up and placed her finger tips on my shoulder. She gently brushed her fingers all the way down my arm, pausing slightly at my hand before pulling away. She slowly brought her eyes back up to mine.

"I care for you in a different way," she whispered.

I opened my mouth slightly to speak, but found no words. Was this why I could never keep my thoughts straight around her? Did I love her? No, I loved Edward. What I felt for Rosalie was more like... lust. Very, very strong lust.

Rosalie saw my internal debate and smiled, "Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett very much but..." she trailed off running her hand down my arm again. I shivered and gazed into her eyes. "There's just something about you," she finished quietly.

"Rose, I..." I stepped towards her as she brought her finger to my lips shushing me.

I shivered again at her touch. Her soft skin sent sparks through mine and I instantly felt the need to run my hands over her entire body. Our eyes met, both glowing with the lust. She pushed me back gently and I fell backwards onto the couch behind me. Rosalie stepped forward and straddled my lap. She grinned mischievously as she ran her hand through my hair gently. She placed her hands on my hips and leaned her head down putting her cheek against mine.

"I tried to keep myself from doing this, but you leave me no choice," I felt her lips brush against my ear as she whispered to me. "You're a very naughty girl, Bella," I felt her smiling against my cheek and I let out a small involuntary moan.

Rosalie purred quietly as she began kissing down my jaw. I turned my head towards hers and our lips met. I purred back as she deepened the kiss. I grabbed her hips and pulled them down harder into mine. She moaned quietly into my mouth and I smiled into the kiss.

Rosalie pulled away first and I pouted. "Come on," she stood up and took my hand, pulling me up the stairs.

We walked into her room and she pushed me down forcefully onto the bed. I grinned, pulling her down with me as I fell back onto the soft mattress. I leaned up and kissed her soft lips again as she slid her hands under the hem of my shirt. She let her hands linger for a moment then quickly pulled the shirt off, breaking the kiss for only a moment. She reached behind me and unhooked my bra then let it slide off my arms and onto the floor. She began to kiss down my jaw line to my neck. I tilted my head back to give her better access as she began to trail the kisses down my collar bone.

I gasped as I felt her begin to suck my nipple. It was one of the most amazing feelings I had ever felt, and I was in ecstasy. After a few minutes she brought her lips back up to mine, kissing more passionately than before. I pulled her shirt off and smiled at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. We continued kissing and the feeling of our bare skin pressing together was wonderful.

I slipped my hands into the waistbands of her jeans and panties and pulled them off quickly. I pushed her off of me and onto the bed. She growled playfully as I straddled her and ran my hands along her porcelain chest and stomach. I ran my hands down her arms and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as I leaned in and kissed her lips again.

"Oh god, Bella," Rosalie moaned as I kissed down her neck and chest.

I brushed a kiss against each of her nipples before continuing down her stomach. I kissed all the way to the bottom of her stomach, then skipped down and began kissing the insides of her thighs moving farther down. She whimpered pitifully and I looked up at her, smiling playfully.

"Please?" She pleaded at me.

I grinned and kissed her clit gently. I smiled as I heard her gasp, and gently ran my tongue along her slit. She moaned as I flicked her clit with my tongue and that just aroused me more. I continued flicking her clit with my finger as I dove my tongue deep inside her. She screamed in pleasure as soon as I did so I went harder and faster. Her moans increased and she bucked her hips in rhythm with my tongue and fingers. After a few moments, she came violently and I lapped it up greedily. She tasted better than anything I had ever tasted.

Once I had licked her clean, I crawled back up and kissed her on the lips again allowing her to taste her own juices. She moaned quietly into my mouth and began to pull at my jeans.

"Your turn," she whispered against my lips.

I grinned in anticipation as she flipped us over so she was on top. At the same time, she pulled my jeans and panties off in one smooth motion. She continued to kiss my lips as she ran her hand gently up the inside of my thigh. I shivered and smiled into her kiss. Suddenly, without warning, she dove two fingers inside me. I let out a gasp that turned into a loud moan as Rosalie twisted her fingers and bit down gently on my bottom lip.

"Bella, you are so wet," she whispered in a low, sultry voice that drove me mad.

She added a third finger inside me as she began to pleasure my clit with her thumb. I cried out in ecstasy as she quickened her pace and deepened the kiss. Just as I was about to cum, she stopped.

"Rose!" I cried out, "Please, don't stop!"

"What do you want?" she teased.

"Please, Rose?" I begged, still on the edge of cumming.

"Please what, Bella?" she smiled innocently at me.

"Please Rose, fuck me until I cum!" I cried out.

She grinned, "Gladly, Bella"

I moaned as she dove three fingers back inside me and rubbed her thumb on my clit again. She did not kiss me again, choosing to watch as my pleasure climbed again. I was getting close when she leaned her head down next to mine and pressed her lips against my ear.

"Cum for me, baby," she whispered in a low voice.

That drove me over the edge. I screamed as I came violently all over her hand. She moved her face down between my legs and licked me clean then came back up to my lips to kiss me. We laid together silently on her bed for a few moments until I noticed someone standing in the doorway and I looked up.

"What the..." Edward stared at us in awe.

I smiled mischievously and got up off the bed. I walked over to him and gently shoved him against the wall.

"Welcome home Edward," I purred in his ear before kissing him passionately, pushing my naked body against him.

Edward groaned into the kiss and I felt his erection press against my leg. Emmett walked in just then and stopped dead in his tracks until Rosalie got up and dragged him over to the bed. She motioned for me to join them and I walked back, pulling Edward into the bed with us. What followed was one of the most memorable nights I have ever had.

_Fin

* * *

  
_

**A/N: hope you liked it ;) REVIEW! Some have expressed a desire for more chapters... yes? no? maybe? let me know what you think...  
**


End file.
